<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pining by linocore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163996">Pining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linocore/pseuds/linocore'>linocore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also kind of, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linocore/pseuds/linocore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyeongjun is in love with Woobin, he’s sad about his supposedly unrequited love, Woobin finds him crying over it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Woobin/Song Hyeongjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m pretty sure this is the first Woobin x Hyeongjun FF in existence so I’m kinda proud ngl. Anyways I love this ship a lot and I really wanted to write something for it. This is kind of out-of-character but I think it turned out fine and I’m proud of it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To some people, Seo Woobin might seem cold at first glance. Song Hyeongjun knew that was anything but the truth. Sure, he wasn’t the most out-there person, not in general and not in Cravity, but that was okay. Hyeongjun adored him however he was. </p>
<p>The truth is, Hyeongjun was in love with Woobin. He has been for a while now, well, he’s had a crush on him for a while at least. He wasn’t quite sure when it turned into love, but at this point he had accepted that that’s what it’d become. Not without difficulty of course, Woobin was the first male that Hyeongjun had ever liked so he definitely had to deal with some internalized homophobia before he could accept his feelings. But now he was okay. And who could blame him for loving Woobin? Woobin was a wonderful person.</p>
<p>Currently, Cravity was on their way back to the dorms, having just left M Countdown. Hyeongjun was in a van with Woobin, sitting beside him, Taeyoung, and Seongmin, the younger two occupying the seats in front of him. Hyeongjun had to thank whatever god may be watching over him right now because at the moment Seo Woobin was resting his head on his shoulder. His eyes were closed and he was breathing lightly, probably on the verge of sleep, Hyeongjun assumed.</p>
<p>As he looked down at the older he found himself smiling softly, he reached a hand up to run his fingers gently through Woobin’s soft brown locks, sighing in contemptment afterwards. They’d had a long day, even Woobin, who was usually quite the night owl, was exhausted. Woobin, in his sleepy-headed state, made a small noise as he leaned into the hand which was still resting lightly atop his head. Hyeongjun could’ve combusted right there as he felt his cheeks flush even redder then they may have previously been.</p>
<p>“You okay hyung?” Seongmin suddenly spoke up from in front of him and Hyeongjun jolted, pulling his hand away, which drew a groan of dissatisfaction from Woobin, and turning his head to look towards Seongmin who looked slightly worried. He noticed Taeyoung was also looking towards him, smirking annoyingly.</p>
<p>He breathed before coming up with a reply. “Yeah, of course, Minnie. Why do you ask?” He tilted his head questioningly.</p>
<p>“Well cause-“ Seongmin started</p>
<p>“Because your face is ten shades redder than usual.” Taeyoung interrupted, earning a light slap and huff from Seongmin, which Taeyoung giggled at.</p>
<p>Oh. Hyeongjun’s eyes widened as he felt embarrassed all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“What hyung meant,” Seongmin cleared his throat “is that we’re worried because your face looks hot. Are you feeling sick?”</p>
<p>Hyeongjun would’ve blushed harder if it was possible. “Uh, yes..? Yes. I do feel sick, uh, I’m gonna take medicine at the dorm.” Hyeongjun smiled fakely and cleared his throat slightly for emphasis.</p>
<p>Seongmin and Taeyoung did not look convinced at all, and Hyeongjun knew that.</p>
<p>After a second, Seongmin spoke again. “Right. Okay well, I hope you feel better soon.” The younger boy smiled at him before turning away half-awkwardly as Taeyoung laughed again.</p>
<p>Lord. How had Hyeongjun even managed to hide his feelings when he was living with 8 other people? One of them being the object of his affection, nonetheless. Maybe he was just really good at deception? Hyeongjun smiled lightly at his own thoughts before taking a deep breath and settling in for the rest of the car ride.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Once the boys had finally reached the dorm, they all went their separate ways. Seongmin, Taeyoung, and Serim had decided to watch some drama in the living room, Minhee had gone to shower, Wonjin and Jungmo were somewhere, maybe sleeping, and Allen was helping Woobin cook dinner in the kitchen. Hyeongjun, however, had decided to go to his room to just chill for a while.</p>
<p>He sat for a minute on his phone, scrolling and looking at meaningless things on the internet, before getting bored and huffing, tossing his phone down beside him and falling to lay on his back. He stared up at the ceiling as he let his mind wander. Of course, his mind ended up at Woobin quickly.</p>
<p>Woobin was beautiful, inside and out. That was cheesy, of course, but it was the truth. There was nothing more that Hyeongjun could ask for but to be able to be with him, romantically. But that wasn’t how it was. It would never be that way. If Hyeongjun was honest, he sulked a lot these days. Most of the time he ended up crying at some point while thinking about Woobin. He supposed it was a bit pathetic but he couldn’t help it. It’s just that, Woobin was amazing, really, and Hyeongjun was...well, Hyeongjun. Why would Woobin ever bother to think of him in the way that he thought of the older? He wouldn’t. He might even be disgusted if he knew how Hyeongjun felt, sure Woobin wasn’t homophobic, but he was still probably straight, it’d make him uncomfortable if he knew, right? Whatever the case, Woobin would never like him back. And that thought absolutely tore Hyeongjun apart.</p>
<p>He sighed once more, sniffing a bit as he felt tears beginning to form. One day, he’d have to see Woobin fall in love with someone. He’d have to watch him be happy and utterly in love with someone, see him want to spend the rest of his life with them. Hyeongjun couldn’t stand that.</p>
<p>A small noise left Hyeongjun as he sat up, tears finally beginning to fall. He sniffed and wiped his face with his hoodie sleeve aimlessly as more tears continued to fall. He rested his hands in his lap and played with his hands as he tried not to be loud while crying.</p>
<p>Why did the world have to be so cruel to him? Why couldn’t it be someone else hopelessly in love with Seo Woobin? Why him?</p>
<p>He let a sob escape him and quickly cupped his hand over his mouth, his face creasing as he cried harder.</p>
<p>“Hyeongjunnie dinner’s rea-oh my gosh are you okay?” Someone rushed into the room, shutting the door behind them, and Hyeongjun didn’t want to look up because he already knew who it was. He’d know that voice anywhere.</p>
<p>His eyes closed completely as his hand left his mouth and he allowed a loud sob to escape him, arms frantically wrapped around him, pulling him close and rubbing circles into his back.</p>
<p>“Shh it’s okay, Woobin hyung is here, it’s okay.” He spoke softly yet he sounded worried, still.</p>
<p>The door opened again suddenly.</p>
<p>“Hey are you guys coming-...I’ll give you some time…” Allen left the room as quickly as he had entered, giving the boys some privacy.</p>
<p>Quiet sobs filled the room for a few minutes as Woobin continued to comfort Hyeongjun, and when he felt it was okay to, he pulled away slowly.</p>
<p>“Hyeongjun…” He spoke sadly. The younger had his head hanging low, avoiding looking up for his own sake.</p>
<p>Woobin frowned. “Hyeongjunnie, please, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right? Look at me.” Gently, he reached out to Hyeongjun’s face, cupping it and softly moving the boys head to face him.</p>
<p>Hyeongjun sniffed again, still not looking Woobin in the eyes and suddenly it occurred to Woobin that maybe he had done something wrong.</p>
<p>“Is it...is it my fault? Did I do something? I’m sorry, I’ll apologize if that’s what you want.” Woobin sounded sad now, and now Hyeongjun finally looked him in the eyes, trying his best to smile a little bit for the older.</p>
<p>He coughed before he spoke. “No, hyung...don’t worry, you didn’t do anything wrong...it’s me, I’m the problem here.”</p>
<p>This confused Woobin even more, if possible.</p>
<p>“What? No, I’m sure that’s wrong, whatever’s wrong it can’t be your fault.” He attempted to reach out to Hyeongjun’s face again, but was startled as Hyeongjun suddenly slapped his hand away. His eyes widened and Hyeongjun turned his head away.</p>
<p>“You can go. I’m okay.”</p>
<p>Why did Woobin even care about him so much? He shouldn’t care so much, it only made things feel worse for Hyeongjun, knowing that it would all go away one day. Maybe he felt obligated to care? Surely that was it, whatever it was, Hyeongjun shouldn’t allow himself to get used to it, because then it would be even more unbearable when it was taken from him.</p>
<p>Hyeongjun flinched as he felt the bed shift and assumed Woobin was leaving, he braved a look in his direction only to find that Woobin was still on the bed, having moved into a new position. He was staring at him, looking confused, hurt, and concerned all at once. God, why did he have to care so much?</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving. Tell me what’s wrong, there is no way it’s your fault whatever it is.” He reached out once again, this time placing his hand comfortingly on Hyeongjun’s arm.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hyeongjun threw his head back harshly and whined sadly. Woobin moved his hand away due to the sudden action.</p>
<p>“Why? Why do you have to care? Everything would be so much easier if you were a bad person, if you hated me, why do you have to care so much?” His voice was high and loud as he began to cry again, trying and failing to stop noises from escaping him.</p>
<p>To say Woobin was shocked would be an understatement. Shouldn’t he care? Why wouldn’t he?</p>
<p>“I don’t understand, Jun?” He tilted his head as he watched Hyeongjun sadly, the younger boy falling apart right in front of him, his own eyes beginning to tear up at the sight.</p>
<p>“Of course you don’t! You’re so nice, Rubi, you don’t understand, it only makes it worse!” Hyeongjun covered his face with his hands as he continued to sob.</p>
<p>“What? What am I making worse by being nice? You’re not making sense, it’s okay, Jun.” He leaned in to try and hug the younger only to be pushed away.</p>
<p>“Oh my lord you’re so dense, I’m in love with you! Do I have to scream it out for you to understand? I love you and you don’t love me, and I feel miserable being around you when I feel the way I do!” Before he had time to think about what he was saying, Hyeongjun was blurting out a messy love confession, then immediately regretting his actions.</p>
<p>“Shit, god, oh my god.” Hyeongjun cursed himself as he realized that this confession would have consequences, not good ones, oh god, Woobin was gonna hate him now, what has he done, their friendship would be ruine-</p>
<p>“Hyeongjun!” Woobin put his hand on a crying Hyeongjun’s shoulder, trying to get his attention, which finally worked as the younger forced himself to look up, hoping he didn’t look as pathetic as he felt.</p>
<p>Woobin smiled ever so slightly at him, face incredibly red, and, wow that was new. Hyeongjun thought for a second. Did he really have the audacity to smile at him after he sobbed and poured his heart out like that? Was he making fun of him?</p>
<p>Hyeongjun took a deep breath, “W-What?” He closed his eyes after that, prepared for Woobin to say that they couldn't be friends anymore, to doom Hyeongjun to a long long depression.</p>
<p>After what felt like nearly a minute had passed with no words from Woobin, Hyeongjun reluctantly peeked open one eye and he was met with a significantly closer Woobin who giggled lightly at his actions, and then, all of a sudden, Woobin leaned in even closer, and within a second, their lips met.</p>
<p>Hyeongjun, startled, gasped into the kiss, his eyes opening wide for a second, before he felt Woobin’s hand cup his face gently, and he calmed down, finally leaning closer and kissing back. Woobin tasted like red velvet and his lips were soft, comforting, and felt amazing against his own. They kissed gently yet they could both feel that there were so many emotions behind it.</p>
<p>Eventually, they pulled away, and Hyeongjun stared at Woobin in awe, trying to process what had just happened. As Woobin stared at Hyeongjun’s shocked face, he laughed.</p>
<p>“Hyeongjun, I love you too.” Woobin cupped his face again and ran his thumb over Hyeongjun’s cheek comfortingly.</p>
<p>Oh...OH! Woobin loved him?!</p>
<p>“What, no, you can’t!” Hyeongjun spoke so loudly it was nearly a shout, he was shocked.</p>
<p>“Well I do, or do you need to to prove it again?” Woobin looked at him suggestively and leaned in jokingly, causing Hyeongjun to flush and frantically push him back.</p>
<p>“No, no! Fine, okay, I believe you!” He covered his face with his hands in an attempt to hide his blush and Woobin giggled.</p>
<p>A few seconds later, Woobin noticed that Hyeongjun had begun to shake and he heard him sniff a second after that, his smile fell and he reached out to pull his hands away from his face.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong now? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Hyeongjun pulled his hands away from his face and looked at Woobin, he was crying again. He pouted at the older before speaking softly. “I thought you hated me, I worried about this for so long over nothing, if you weren’t so oblivious this would’ve been over so much sooner.” He huffed as he crossed his arms and tried to act annoyed before a small smile took over his face. “But I’m really really happy right now, Woobin.” He smiled brighter as a few more tears fell.</p>
<p>Woobin smiled wide as he leaned in and wrapped his arms tightly around Hyeongjun, placing his hand on the back of his hand and coaxing his head to lean into his shoulder, his other hand rubbing circles on his back for the second time that night.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. But it’s okay now, yeah? I’m here for you, and I’ll always be here for you, I need you to understand that, okay?”</p>
<p>He could feel Hyeongjun smile into his neck as he spoke, afterwards nodding in response.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I just...I love you...so much.” Hyeongjun buried his head deeper between Woobin’s neck and shoulder as he spoke, still a little embarrassed at the situation.</p>
<p>“I know you do, I love you too, so, so much.” Woobin spoke sincerely.</p>
<p>“Well...maybe we should go eat, the others are probably worried about us-“</p>
<p>“Guys what’s taking so long the food’s getting co-“ Taeyoung stopped in his tracks and smirked “Ohohohoho, what’s happening here?”</p>
<p>Hyeongjun snapped away from Woobin. “Nothing, absolutely nothing is happening here, we were just about to come eat actually so um, please leave.”</p>
<p>Taeyoung was silent for a second before laughing and running out of the room, surely planning on telling the others what he’d witnessed.</p>
<p>Hyeongjun groaned and laid his head on Woobin’s shoulder once again.</p>
<p>“We should go out there shouldn’t we?” He asked tiredly.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go.” Woobin smiled, getting up and reaching out to take Hyeongjun’s hand.</p>
<p>Well now they’d have to deal with Taeyound teasing them about this for the next eternity.</p>
<p>“As if this dorm wasn’t chaotic enough.” Hyeongjun sighed before taking Woobin’s hand and finally going to eat dinner.</p>
<p>It had been a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>